Aston Martins
by DestinyKeyblader28
Summary: They first met with an Aston Martin. They both departed because of an Aston Martin. Rated T for drug use and character death.


**Author's Note: I decided to make another one shot. This time I decided not to base it off of music. Here is my first attempt at a sad story. Sorry if there is anything mis-spelled. I was typing this on my iPhone and it messes my stuff up sometimes.**

**Summary: They first met with an Aston Martin. They both departed because of an Aston Martin **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or it's characters. I do own they plot!**

**Song Recommendation: Cries in Vain by Bullet For My Valentine**

* * *

** ONE SHOT~**

Life doesn't always have a happy ending...for those who have a smooth drive, the driver always takes a wrong turn and gets lost.

"Sora!" a girl about seventeen yelled to her boyfriend. He turned to look at her happily.

"Hi Kairi!" he said embracing her planting a kiss on her forehead. They started to walk holding hands ams telling jokes.

"So Tidus is throwing a party on the island at his family villa. They finally out up a road that leads from the island to the town! Wanna go?" she asked

"Hmm...I can't I have an English exam tomorrow! When does it start? If I finish studying early I might be able to come" he asked

"It starts at six. We are all gonna watch the sunset and take a swim." she said. They had walked to the other side of the beach by now.

"Wait! Don't you have an exam tomorrow as well?" the boy asked

"Don't worry Sora! I'm sure I'll pass." Kairi said"I dunno...but I guess it's your decision." he said as they came to the road.

"Hey Kairi do you remember how we met?" Sora asked

"Of course! We were four, I had just moved here and i was almost hit by a Aston Martin car until you grabbed me and jumped out of the way." she said smiling at the memory."

Yeah, well I was wondering..." he said before they heard car horns and turned around to see Tidus.

"Hi guys! You coming to my party?" he asked

"I can't sorry." Sora said

"I'm coming. Hey Tidus could you give Sora and me a ride home?" Kairi asked

"Actually I'm going to stay here a little longer. But you go on ahead." Sora said. She nodded and hopped in Tidus' car before they asked him again and he declined. They drove off a few minutes later leaving Sora alone on the beach

**_the next day~_**

Sora had finished studying for his test and glanced at the clock. It was 7:30pm. He decided to surprise Kairi and go over to the party. Since it was night and slightly cold, he put on white beach shorts, a black tank top, and a black long sleeve shirt over that with black flip flops. He smiled and headed out to his car where he drive over the new bridge to the he arrived outside it was blasting music. He could see his brother Roxas' car outside and him and Naminé in the back seat.

"Ew.." he said and headed inside. Everyone was either drunk or getting there. Worried about his girlfriend's safety, he called her phone but no one answered. Rushing he headed upstairs where he found multiple couples. He was about to open the third door when he heard voices.

_'Whatever, your boyfriend doesn't have to know.' _the male one said

_'Are you positive?' _the next one asked he couldn't believe it. It was definitely Kairi's voice on the other side, but he didn't know who was with her. Popping the door open he found his girlfriend in her jeans and her bra. What was she doing? On the table there were drugs of different types spread out. Tears were coming to his eyes.

"Kairi why?" he asked quietly. In the corner was Seifer Alsmay.

"You don't please her enough bud." Seifer said with a smirk. Kairi looked at Sora with wide eyes and started to walk over to him. She slipped on her sweater and watched him.

"Sora I was just getting them for us." Kairi said. Sora's sadness was soon replaced with anger. He punched Seifer in the face and left the house with Kairi following.

"Please Sora! We weren't doing anything. Just getting some stuff." Kairi said

"No Kairi you weren't! I know Seifer! He rapes all first time girl buyers he gets! He says he teaches them a lesson not to buy drugs but he does it to satisfy himself!" Sora yelled

"N-no..." she mumbles quietly. An angry Seifer came outside with a bloody nose and walked up to Sora who was by his car and punched him. Sora popped his trunk and pulled out a metal bat he kept there for his baseball practice. He attacked Seifer with it until he was not making any smart remarks. Kairi turned back to him and he started crying.

"I love you Kairi." was all he said when he threw something on the ground and ran onto the new road. A car came by so fast it was a blur. Sora stood there frozen in place and tried to get away, but he didn't. No one saw it coming, no one could've saved here they were a few days later...at his funeral

_Sora Alphonse Valon Evangels_

_ 1993-2011_

_A fallen angel...a fallen heart_

That was all that was written on his tomb stone. No one ever thought Sora's initials would spell SAVE. No one knew Sora had two middle names. There they all stood. All the happiness Sora had, all the good things he brought vanished like that. No one could save Sora. Only Sora could save people. His death was by a collision with an Aston Martin going thirty miles over the speed limit. The driver was high and over dosed on pot and died a sad death. Kairi had never gone anywhere near an illegal drug. Seifer was beaten so badly by Sora he became a vegetable. Riku finally was tied to one girl like Sora wanted him to be. Tidus focused more on his studies and less on parties. Everyone was getting their lives together. Until about three weeks later...

"Now we are all here to remember the life of Kairi Hayden Panettiere. A life of sadness overwhelmed by a lost love. Lost her life to a dreaded Aston Martin wreck." a man said at another funeral

_Kairi Hayden Panettiere_

_ 1993-2011_

_Lost without an angel to guide her..._

Everyone wept for the two souls. They were placed right next to each other. Another stone was put between them on the ground however that read...

**_" The angel with a broken heart...the princess who couldn't save her angel."_**

* * *

**Review and tell me what you think! No flames**

_**DestinyKeyblader28~**_


End file.
